To Live with the Void
by Defendedclone
Summary: A horrible past with a peaceful present. That's how Rai Luminum likes it. But when he encounters Fairy Tail, his whole like goes awry. Will he have new beginnings, and a chance at redemption? Or will he let himself live in the past. OCxErza and a couple of other pairings. Rated T for curses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Yo! This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle! The main character in this fanfiction is an OC named Rai Luminum. I kind of imagined him as Kirito from SAO, but without the swords.**

**I will attempt to follow the general events that occur in the anime, but the specifics will be changed (quite obviously) to fit Rai's presence and actions.**

**The story will mainly be seen from Rai's POV with 3****rd**** person language being used. However, when it is necessary to make things flow, I will switch to another characters POV.**

**I will also try my hardest to keep characters OC – but my memory fails me sometimes and I may fail in this aspect.**

'_MUAHAHAH'_**= Thoughts**

"MUAHAHAH"** = Speech**

'_**MUAHAHAH' **_**= Evil Thoughts**

"**MUAHAHAH" = Evil Speech**

**That should be good enough, right?**

**P.S. I'm going to write the spells in English. Personally I find it rather dumb to put Japanese (Not even the actual characters) in an English story. Personally I would be insulted if Chinese was written in English, and not the actual characters.**

**P.S.S. THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE A MARY SUE CHARACTER… MUAHAHAH**

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in the restaurant with her eyes wide open and her jaw on the ground. If one listened (not very) carefully, one could hear the sounds of a starving man stuffing himself. Lucy had offered to pay for this man's meal because he had helped her out when a charismatic man used charm magic on her.

After examining her savior, Lucy noticed his physical appearance was a little odd. The man pretty much wore black from head to toe. With black hair and black eyes, he wore a black long coat with a grey shirt underneath, along with black pants, boots, and gloves. Strangely enough, he also had a piece of black cloth tied around his head, covering his left eye.

'_Come to think of it, I don't even know his name,' _she realized. Eventually after a bit of time, she spoke up,

"So yeah, thanks again for getting rid of that freak's charm spell earlier. My name's Lucy, what's yours?" The man continued to stuff himself for a minute or two before responding,

"Hmm? Oh, yeah it was no problem. I'm Rai, Rai Luminum. Nice to meet you Lucy," Rai then went right back to stuffing himself with food. Lucy, seeing that she would get nowhere with this, then decides to get going,

"Hey, the food's on me, as thanks, you know, but I need to get going." She then calls for the check, pays it, and promptly walks out on Rai, who was still happily stuffing himself.

* * *

[Rai's POV]

Rai finally finished the food he was eating, letting out a loud burp and thanking Lucy for the meal. He then remembers that Lucy had left him about half an hour ago.

'_Well that was embarrassing. Man I must have seemed rude to her' _he thought to himself. Rai stood up, yawned and walked out of the restaurant. _'Who was that guy who placed charm magic on her again? I think he called himself "Salamander".'_

Rai decided to find this 'Salamander' and put an end to his nonsense. He could not sit by and watch as someone used magic to seduce women.

Rai put his brain to the test, _'How will I find him? I do remember him saying something about a boat… I can't remember what though.''_

As he walked around the town he was currently in, he looked around for any woman who this "Salamander" would be interested in. However, before he was able to ask any of them about him, a strange occurrence occurred (haha).

A man with pink hair was walking around town with a blue cat flying behind him. In addition to this, the pinkette was screaming, "SALAMANDER? SALAMANDER?! SALAAAAAAAAAAMANDER!"

Rai walked up to the man and put his hand on his shoulder, "Wait. You're looking for a man who goes by the name of 'Salamander'?"

The man stopped shouting and turned to Rai, "Yeah, what of it?"

Rai, intrigued, replied, "I'm looking for a person who calls himself 'Salamander' as well. He's been going around seducing women."

The flying cat then decided to join the conversation, "Hey! Then why don't we work together?"

Rai, hearing this, looked the young man up and down. _'He doesn't seem to be very capable at finding people.'_ He decided to agree anyway, the more the merrier, right? "Then why don't we look for him together?

The man smiled and said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel," he then pointed at the cat and said, "this is Happy!"

Rai replied in kind, saying, "My name is Rai, Rai Luminum."

Natsu smiled again, and left, hopefully in search of 'Salamander'. Happy confirmed this by saying, "Natsu is going to look for him, let's meet at the dock tonight to see what we've found.

Rai found the idea to be reasonable and nodded his agreement.

(Later that Day)

Rai and Natsu met by the docks overlooking the ocean to share their findings. Rai looked Natsu up and down and noticed that the pinkette seemed somewhat tense.

"What is it?" Rai asked. Natsu simply scowled, so Happy decided to answer his question, "It looks like our 'Salamander' is using Fairy Tail's name in vain."

Natsu then decided to speak up, "We figured out that he's in that boat," He pointed to a large cruise ship.

Rai nodded. He had already found out what Natsu and Happy were sharing, but decided that telling them would be redundant. He then followed his two companions towards the boat.

To his surprise, Happy then picked both him and Natsu up and started to fly towards the ship that 'Salamander'

* * *

['Salamander's POV]

Crying, Lucy managed to shout, "You're the worst! How could I ever believed in you!"

Laughing, 'Salamander' reached towards her, "Prepare to be sold, sweet-" he was suddenly interrupted by a huge explosion near the ship.

"What was that?" one of his henchmen asked.

As the smoke cleared, two figures could be seen. One completely dressed in black, and the other boasting a bare chest and pink hair.

Little did 'Salamander' and his henchmen know that they were in for a hell of a lot of trouble.

* * *

[Rai's POV]

After breaking through the hull of the ship, Rai and Natsu stood up in the smoke and debris of their make shift entrance-way. After the smoke cleared, he looked around to discern his surroundings. There were several mean looking dudes around the room, one tall lean man who Rai identified as 'Salamander', and surprisingly, a crying Lucy. Rai, seeing Lucy, spoke up,

"Lucy?! Why are you here?" Lucy looked at her savior and replied,

"Rai! 'Salamander' tricked me! He said he was from Fairy Tail and that he would help me get in, but instead he captured me and is planning to sell me into slavery!"

Rai narrowed his eyes. He did not need any more reason to fight, looking to his right, Rai saw Natsu with the same expression. It seems that Natsu was ready as well.

Suddenly another unexpected action happened. Natsu turned green and fell onto the deck. Everyone in the room stared at him for a moment, until Happy, who had picked up Lucy, clarified,

"Natsu doesn't like vehicles, he always gets sick on them." Happy then flew out of the wreck of a hole that Natsu and Rai had created and flew away with Lucy hanging from his tail. The henchmen noticed this,

"Bora! These guys are a bunch of pushovers! Let's get 'em!" With that, fifteen of Bora's henchmen charged Natsu and Rai. Rai attempted to fight back, but one against fifteen are bad odds and Natsu did not look like he would recover any time soon.

The first three people to reach Rai met with misfortune. Rai, using magic to assist his movement easily sidestepped the first punch thrown at him. He then grabbed the arm, and broke it. Kicking the unfortunate man away, he then hopped over a low kick and kneed another man in the face. The third man came up from behind but was unfortunate enough to be in the way when Rai turned around and sent a couple punches his way.

Due to his magic enhanced strength, Rai was strong enough to knock all three henchmen out of the fight. Seeing this, the twelve other men started to hesitate. Bora, angry at the fact that a teenager was able to take out his men easily, decided to take things into his own hands.

"Fine! I'll let you see the glory of my spells! Be prepared, boy!" With much flare, Bora started to cast his a spell, "PROMINENCE WHIP!"

A magic circle appeared in front of Bora's hand and several steams of fire flew out of it. Despite his speed, Rai was unable to dodge them all. He managed to sidestep the first, ducked the second, but was then hit by three more. Unable to stand the hits, Rai flew through the air and slammed into a wall.

"Woah, the boss is so strong!" cried all of Bora's henchmen. However, Rai started to stand up after shaking off the effects of the attack. Bora, seeing this, prepared another spell in order to finish Rai off.

"Tch, I'll finish you off with this! PROMINENCE TYP-" Before he could finish, Bora was once again interrupted. This time the interruption was in the form of the ship lurching around as it was slammed against the shore due to a sudden tidal wave.

With the boat on land, Natsu is finally able to get up.

"Oh, now I'm pissed." Rai stands up next to him as well.

"Natsu, you take care of Bora, I'll take out the henchmen." Natsu grinned, apparently that's what he wanted as well.

Turning towards the remaining henchmen, Rai fell into a combat stance. Once again using magic to boost his movements, he rushed towards them.

"Oh no! Here he comes!" Once of the men managed to get out before Rai punched him in the gut. The others decided that their numbers were sufficient enough to take out even a man of Rai's strength and speed.

Rai ducked and weaved, while dealing out strong counter attacks at the same time. All the while, he never used a single spell.

Right after Rai finished off the last of the henchmen, he heard Bora's voice,

"Enough playing around! HELL PROMINENCE!" Rai turned to see a huge beam of purple fire headed towards the city.

'_Damn, I can't let that beam hit the city, there are way too many innocent people who would be affected by that spell!' _Rai scowled. He did not like using his spells, but if it was necessary to save lives, he would.

"I won't let you hurt innocent people! Copy Magic: Absorb!"

A small green window-like square appeared in front of the magic circle producing the spell, stopping the attack. Bora was laughing manically before he looked up and noticed that his spell was not shooting the laser it was supposed to. As the spell ended, Rai decided it was time to return the favor,

"My turn, Copy Magic: Hell Prominence!" Rai held his hands up in the same fashion as Bora as a beam of purple magic shot out of the magic circle he produced. Because his back was towards the city, Rai did not have to worry about collateral damage as his beam of fire hit Bora straight on, sending him flying into the air.

Bora slammed into the hull of the ship before falling to the ground. Natsu followed up with his own attack,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" An enormous jet of fire came out of Natsu's mouth, hitting Bora and sending him flying towards the town. Rai looked behind him to watch Bora fly, but instead he saw half the city in flames. Happy then decided to show up with Lucy hanging onto him. He said,

"Natsu! Rai! We need to go! The military is here because of all the damage you inflicted upon the town!" Rai heard this, and complained,

"I didn't even do anything to the town!" he then ran after Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, thinking

'_**The destruction is beautiful'**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how did you like my first chapter of my first fanfiction?**

**It was also my first action sequence (goes without saying, doesn't it?) so I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]**

**Hey guys!**

**So i kinda half-lived up to my promise of a new chapter this week.**

**Yes. There is a new chapter. However, I committed a sin.**

**THERE'S NO ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH THIS IS AN ACTION FANFIC.**

**NOT TO MENTION THAT THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY ROMANCE EITHER!**

**WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!**

**I might update this chapter if I get the chance...**

**Also, I forgot to mention that I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to Fairy Tail. Not even a poster.**

**So yeah, I don't own anything so don't sue me plz.**

* * *

[On the run way back to Fairy Tail's guild hall]

Rai could both see and hear Natsu, Lucy, and Happy talking about various things to help make the time pass by. Something about scary women and ice men as well as a hulking beast of a man. Not that he really cared,

'_Why am I following them again? Perhaps I should just leave._' Rai thought.

Rai spotted the perfect opportunity to disappear as the three companions turned a corner, and was just about to do so when Natsu yelled, "We're here!" while Happy flew around the corner to see if Rai hadn't gotten lost.

"C'mon Rai, let us show you Fairy Tail's guild hall!" Happy exclaimed. Rai raised his hands and shook his head, "Ah no, it's OK, I've got to do some things any-" he cut off as soon as he saw Happy bawling on the ground.

* * *

The first thought that entered Rai's mind when he passed through the entrance was,

'_Woah, it's really big_.'

The guild hall was filled with people walking, talking, eating, and turning in/taking on quests. It was lively and happy, and it seemed like all the guild members were friends with each other.

Rai hated it.

'**How dare these imbeciles live a happy life where they have no concerns other than attempting to find the means to pay their rent? How DARE they even think about having fun when I must-'**

Rai shook his head.

Thankfully no one saw the disrespectful motion due to the full on brawl that had just broken out. Turning around, Rai saw the giant man that the others were talking about fly through the air. He had just a moment to wonder how such a large man could fly before he was crushed beneath him.

"YOU BRATS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK YOU MAKE ME DO?! WHY MUST YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU SEE WHEN YOU ARE ON A MISSION? THE COUNCIL IS ALWAYS STRESSING ABOUT HOW WE MESS THINGS UP!"

After a moment of silence, the voice continued,

'_Woah. Tough guy._' Rai thought, while still underneath the boulder-man.

"But I say, forget the council. We are Fairy Tail! We do not bow down to other peoples will! We will do what we believe in!

Rai looked around as hoops and cheers suddenly erupted from the crowd of guild members.

'_They seem to enjoy their freedom as a guild. They__**\- are fools have no idea what pain and suffering is. I should give them a taste of horror.**_' Rai shook his head yet again. He would have to do something about that killing intent.

'_This is why I hate using magic…'_ he thought to himself.

As he turned to leave the guild hall, a girl called out to him.

"Hey handsome! Wanna drink?" the girl, who turned out to be a cute looking brunette, raised a glass of ale and waved him over. Rai reluctantly started walking towards the table where the brunette sat. Rai didn't particularly want to get to know any of these people, as he would never know when he would have to leave them, but it would be rude to simply enter their home and leave right afterward. When Rai sat down, the brunette said,

"My name's Cana Alberona, I'm a Fairy Tail mage. What's your name?" as she handed Rai a cup of ale. Taking the ale, Rai replied,

"I am called Rai Luminum. I am an independent mage. I belong to no guild."

"Oh? You have no guild? How about you join Fairy Tail then? I heard what you did for Lucy and Natsu. That was some pretty hot stuff, if you know what I mean." The girl that Rai now knew as Cana responded.

Rai's eyes went wide at the offer. He quickly closed them and shook his head.

"Sorry, I have no interest in joining a guild right now." Now it was Cana's turn for her eyes to shoot open.

"What? Why? You seem to be a friendly person." She asked. Rai shook his head,

"I have my reasons, as I'm sure you have your own for being IN a guild." Cana shook her head in disbelief, thinking over something. After a moment, she perked up. Rai looked at her curiously.

'_What is she up to?_' he thought. Luckily for him, his question was answered.

"How about this. Let's have a drinking contest. Whoever goes down first must do something that the other wants." She explained.

Rai looked at her. Something was not quite right about her request for a drinking contest. He then looked around him. It turned out that after Cana had issued the challenge everyone had gathered around them to see what his answer would be.

'_Judging from the murmurs and excited talks, __I bet this girl can drink barrels of beer and still go._'

He grinned, and said "Sorry to disappoint, but I can't hold my liquor," and thinking, '_Not to mention that people tend to talk when they are drunk_.'

To the groans of everyone around them, Rai stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really must get going. I have somethings to take care of," Rai explained. However, before he could reach the exit, the doors burst wide open and a young boy walked in. The boy purposefully walked to Makarov and look at him for a moment.

"Is dad back yet?" he asked. The room quickly became silent as the members of the guild worriedly looked at each other. Makarov shook his head, confirming what was most likely the child's fears. But the boy wouldn't give up yet, asking,

"Then we should go look for him! He said he would be back within a week but he still hasn't returned yet. I'm worried."

Once again Makarov shook his head no, "No Romeo, Macao can take care of himself, so-" whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the child's foot hitting him in the face and sending him flying back.

Rai stared in surprise. He then got up and walked to the boy. Crouching down, he looked him squarely in the eye, and asked, "Why did you do that?" Romeo looked down, muttering, "I bet the old man doesn't even care about what happens to dad…" Rai once again looked at him in surprise and was about to comment when Natsu suddenly stood up.

"Don't worry Romeo," he said, "I will go find him for you."

Events transpired and eventually Natsu, Happy, and Lucy left the guild hall in order to search for Macao, Romeo's father.

Rai turned to Cana, "What was that about?" he asked. Cana shook her head, saying, "Natsu never knew his real parents and was raised by a dragon. However, the dragon, named Igneel, disappeared for some reason. I guess Natsu doesn't want anyone else to feel the way he did when Igneel left him."

'_I see... That explains Natsu's reaction._' Rai thought to himself. "Ah, thanks. But since all is well and done, I suppose I shall get going."

"Eh? You're leaving already? C'mon, why don't you meet the rest of the guild?"

Rai quickly shook his head, "Ah no sorry, I have something to do and I'm already running out of time. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yeah yeah, just make sure to come and visit sometime okay?" she responded.

As Rai left the guild hall, he was completely unaware of the gaze that was on him.

'_That killing intent earlier was… unnatural. Just who is this 'Rai Luminum'?_' thought Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail.

* * *

[After Rai left Fairy Tail's Guild Hall]

Rai quickly walked down the crowded streets of Magnolia's main market. There were people all over the place. Some Adults were buying their night's meal, and others were simply standing around chatting. Children also crowded the streets, playing with each other and their pets. All in all, it was a happy time for everyone.

Rai winced as blinding pain shot through his left eye and thought,

'_I had forgotten what using magic does to me…_'

He needed to get out of the city as fast as possible. He couldn't lose control when he was still inside one.

'_The last time this happened inside a city…_'

With the memories of whatever had happened last time, Rai once again quickened his pace even more. He was now practically running out of the city.

"I shouldn't have stayed at Fairy Tail for so long." He said aloud. The pain was now so great that he could barely think anymore.

Suddenly, everything became blurry and Rai tripped over something.

"Shit. Where am I?" He muttered. Judging from the sound around him, Rai guessed that he was still in the market, albeit in the outskirts.

His vision started to turn from blurry to black, and as it faded away, so did his consciousness. '_No… I'm not far enough!_' Rai thought, but he could not muster up the strength to push himself off the ground and keep moving.

As everything faded to black, Rai thought the saw something, or someone; he wasn't sure anymore, as he could barely think. A little girl with waist length red hair was looking at him and pointing her finger at him. There were other people around her, but only she caught Rai's attention.

Summoning the last of his strength, he said,

"Erza…?"

* * *

**[A/N]**

**If you didn't notice, I updated this chapter like I said I would!**

**Really what happened was that I was writing the beginning of the third chapter, when I realized that the ending of chapter two was really crappy and bad.**

**So I just took what I had written and put it inside chapter 2.**

**Also, I revamped some parts of the story, so it flows a little better now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]**

**Hey guys!**

**In case you didn't know, I updated the last chapter with a couple changes and a whole new ending!**

**So if you didn't read it, I suggest you go back and read the ending.**

**This chapter goes a little into Rai's past.**

**Don't worry, I've intentionally kept you in the dark about Rai's past and personality, so hopefully this will shed some 'light' on it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly, I still don't own anything from Fairy Tail. Not even a plushy of Natsu (That would be so cool!). Everything belongs to the original content creator(s).**

**And so, enjoy!**

* * *

[After Rai Fell Unconscious] – Unknown Location

Rai was surrounded by the dark. He could not see a thing, and when he held his hand up to his face, he could not tell if it was there or not.

All was darkness here, wherever this place was.

"Where am I? What happened?" Rai asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, a deep but raspy voice resounded throughout the space.

"**Pathetic. You don't remember what your own mind looks like? Heheheh…"**

Rai looked around him, even though he already knew it was impossible to see anything in this space.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"**I am never there, yet always here. I am the one who you hold most dear, yet also the one you most fear. I am the darkness in your light.**

**You know what I am."**

It was right. Rai did know what it was. "What do you want now?" He asked. This had never happened before. Every time he had blacked out he had woken up a few days later in a field of desolation and waste. Of course, he knew why the destruction was always present whenever he came to.

"**I want what I always want. It has been 8 years since that time, and you still have not fulfilled your promise."**

Once again, It was right. 8 years ago, Rai had made a deal with what seemed to be the devil.

* * *

[Flashback – 8 Years Ago] – The Depths of Rai's Mind

In a field of darkness, Rai drifted around helplessly. What had happened?

'_Ah yes, that's right. I was caught while checking on my plan… My friends, they'll be caught._'

After what seemed like an eternity of musing and worrying his friends, he heard a voice.

"**What is this? It seems like I have another body to play with. Heheheh…" **

The voice sounded very deep but was raspy, like it hadn't spoken in a very long time.

Rai spoke up, "What? What do you mean?"

"**Oh? It seems like your soul is still intact… I see… Damn, I made a mistake." **The voice seemed to be muttering to itself, but it did not lose any of the power and volume it originally held.

Still confused, Rai asked his question again, "What do you mean you 'have another body to play with'?"

There was no answer.

"Hel-"

Rai's body started convulsing in pain. It was excruciating.

It hurt so much, and it continued for so long. To Rai, it seemed to be a lifetime's worth of pain, sadness, and hopelessness.

Then suddenly, it stopped.

"**Are you still alive, boy?"** The voice didn't seem to be worried for Rai's wellbeing at all. However, Rai could hear a bit of apprehension in it.

"What were you trying to do? Kill me?" He questioned.

"**Well, yes actually."**

Despite the situation, Rai deadpanned. He still had no idea of what was going on.

"**I see. Listen, boy. Your captors give me your body as tribute. However, you were infected."**

Surprise shot through Rai,

'_Can it listen to my thoughts?_'

"**Boy. I said listen to me. This 'infection' is your soul. We are stuck with each other unless one of us… leaves…"**

"Then leave me alone!" Rai shouted. All he wanted to do was get back to his friends. They needed his help, he was almost finished with the plan. Rai thought of his best friend. He was the only one who knew about the plan right now, and Rai sincerely hoped that he wasn't foolish enough to try and go through with the incomplete plan.

"**Are you sure you want me to leave you alone? We both perish if we are separated."**

"What?"

"**I hold your soul in the palm of my hand. You hold my essence and magic power in your body."**

"Then… What do we do?"

"**I cannot do anything. You however, can accomplish much with my help. So let us make a deal. I will grant you power to save your friends, who you are worrying about. And you… You will give me your body when all is said and done."**

"What?!" Rai exclaimed "No way-" he was interrupted by the voice, informing him that, **"By the by, your friends have been caught. They will die if you don't save them."**

'_Damn… this is all my fault._' Rai thought, "Fine. Help me save my friends."

"**Heheheh… Very well. Embrace the power that I shall grant you…"**

Rai opened his eye. His face impassive.

'_My eye! Shit it hurts… __**They say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul… Heheh…**_' His thoughts were interrupted by an exclamation of surprise.

"Si-Sir! Is it possible? Everyone, bow down before our lord!" The words came from a fat man who wore a mask as he and the others around him got to their knees.

"How long have I been out?" Rai asked. Keeping his voice neutral. He hadn't survived for 4 years here without learning how to adapt almost instantaneously. Another man, this time extremely skinny and tall, replied,

"Lord, you've been out for five days." The skinny man turned to a couple guards, "Please, escort our lord to his chambers for him to get accustomed to his new body."

As Rai left the room with his mind racing he heard the fat man speak to the remaining people in the room,

"Now that we have Him, we don't need to hold back against the rebels. "Kill them all!"

Rai's mind went blank, and his vision started to fade to black. He would not let his friends die.

"**Hahahahah… HahahaHAHAHAHAH"** The laugh that came out of his mouth would have scarred the people around him for life if they hadn't died. The entire building exploded in a wave of dark magic that originated from what used to be Rai's left eye. Nothing that was touched by the magic blast survived unharmed.

* * *

[Present Day] – Unknown Location

It had been 8 whole years since then. During that time, Rai had not noticed It's presence at all. In fact, he had practically forgotten about the deal that he had made with It, focusing entirely on the fact that; whenever he used magic, he would later "explode" with dark energy, as he had that fateful day 8 years ago.

"My soul is not yours." Rai said, "I'm sure you know why that is."

"…"

"The reason I have not given you my soul… is because my friends died in the magic blast that you caused."

"**Heheheh…"**

"You didn't fulfill your end of the bargain, and so neither did I."

Rai remembered how he felt when he learned that all his friends were dead, and that the only one remaining had been transformed into a wicked and evil shadow of his old self. The pain, sadness, and the futility of it, were so overwhelming that he had almost lost his soul unintentionally.

"That same magic blast keeps happening after I use any kind of tangible magic. Is it because of you?"

"**Yes."**

"WHY? WHY HAVE YOU CAUSED ME TO GO THROUGH SUCH GUILT AND PAIN?!" Rai suddenly exploded in anger.

"**Heheheh… You always were an imbecile. The more times your body uses my magic, the more my soul becomes attached to the body. A little more, I will have full control, and you will be completely unable to do anything about it. Heheheh… The magic bursts were just quickening the process"**

Rai whole body tensed up. He had made a deal with the devil, and now it's coming back to bite him in full force.

* * *

[After the Vision]

Rai's eyes shot open. His heart was pounding, and it felt like his head was going to explode. Taking stock of his surroundings, he noticed that he lying on a bed inside what he presumed was the guest room of a house.

'_How did I get here?_' Rai wondered. He was about to get up out of the bed when he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and an old man walked in. Behind him, the little girl with red hair that he saw before fainting looked at him shyly.

"I see you are awake, young man." The old man said. His voice was terse and contained a hint of hostility towards Rai. The little girl looked up at him, then Rai, saying, "Are you okay? You were asleep for a few days."

"Days?" Rai queried. The old man frowned slightly, then confirmed, "Yes. You've been asleep for three days. However, I checked your body for wounds but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Strange that you suddenly collapsed back in the market."

Hearing this, Rai looked down. There was no way he was going to reveal his secret to anyone, even if they had taken him in without knowing his past deeds.

"Oh well. I suppose these things happen once in a while." The old man added. He then turned to walk out of the door, "Lyra, please bring the good man some food and drink before we send him on his way." The little girl nodded and moved away, "Yes, grandfather." She said.

Before the old man had left the room, Rai called out, "Thank you for this, I really appreciate it." The old man turned back around and smiled at him, "Oh no need to thank me. I had my reasons." He then promptly left the room.

After a little while Lyra, the little girl with red hair, came back. "The food is ready. Let's go eat!" She showed him a bright smile and started to skip out of the room. Lyra's positive energy was infectious and Rai found himself smiling while he got out of bed and started to follow her.

The inside of the kitchen was clean, but simple. Lyra sat down at the table with two trays of food, one for Rai and one for herself. As he sat down, Rai noted that there was a third chair at the table. As they started to eat, Rai asked, "Does someone else live in this house? I noticed that there are three chairs."

The instant the words came out of his mouth, Lyra's happiness and ease was replaced by sadness. She didn't say anything, and just looked down at her food. Rai's stomach twisted as guilt shot through him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He apologized. "No, it's okay." Lyra responded quickly." It's just that… that chair, and the room you slept in, used to belong to my brother. He would have turned 16 last week if…" Tears started to flow out of Lyra's eyes, and she continued sorrowfully, "If he hadn't gone off and died."

Rai looked down at his food as well, his appetite quelled. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. Lyra was quick to forgive, again, "It's okay, you didn't do anything after all."

The two sat in silence for a while, picking at their food. Suddenly Lyra spoke up, "Grandpa doesn't like you much, you know." Rai chuckled a little, despite the situation, and responded, "I could tell, did I do something to piss him off?" Lyra shook her head,

"No. Brother went off to a village called Blossom," Rai's eyes widened, but as he was look at his food, Lyra did not see, "Soon after he got there he sent us a letter saying that he was going to stay there for a little bit, as he had a crush on a girl there, you see. He wrote that he would send another letter when he was going to head back, but it never came. It had been a month, and we were still waiting and worrying, when a letter came in. It explained that the town had been completely destroyed by a terrorist and provided a basic description." She wiped her eyes, "Grandpa doesn't like you because you fit that description a little."

Rai's whole body tensed up, "I see… Well tell your Grandpa that I really appreciated his hospitality… and thank you for the food and company." He got up to leave.

"Wait!" Lyra said, "Are you leaving?" Rai nodded and started to leave the room. Before he left, however, Lyra, in a small voice, said, if you happen to pass by the remains of Blossom, could you pay your respects for Grandpa and me? We don't have the money to travel out there anymore."

Rai grimaced, tears quietly flowing out of his eyes. "Yeah… I will," he managed to get out without choking.

Rai left the sad household, rented a wagon, and started to go directly to the site where Blossom Village used to be.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Woah that was intense!**

**Yeah still no action, but I hope you understand what's going on inside his head, as well as his past.**

**Also, this chapter was around 2300 words long! That's almost double last chapter!**

**Well next time I ****promise**** action, then after that, its gonna get intense again!**

'**Till next time then,**

**Defendedclone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the relatively long wait again. After the last chapter I was honestly out of ideas for a while, so I had to sit on it to think for a little while.**

**But don't worry, I think I figured something interesting out, so I hope it will entertain.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail; everything except for the OC's here belong to their original creators. However, if I did own Fairy Tail, I would put myself in as the most badass mage out there. (LOL)**

* * *

[After leaving the girl's home] – Outskirts of the Remains of Blossom

Rai looked around at the desolation. Apparently no one had bothered to come and clean up the destroyed village after its demise, perhaps there were afraid.

'_I wouldn't blame them if they were afraid. The village did disappear in a huge magical blast, as did the others._'

Rai walked into what would have been the town center and looked around once again. The remains of the city had survived what no human could, even the eye of an untrained civilian could tell that.

Rai reached into the depths of his memory, remembering and visualizing. What was supposed to be his left eye started to glow with a dark energy and suddenly Rai could picture, no, Rai could see the events of what happened in the village.

* * *

[Rai's Vision] – Inside the Town of Blossom

A man wearing all black and toting a black headband who Rai easily identified as himself sprinted towards the town center. All around him, buildings were on fire and dead bodies littered the ground. Looking around, Rai started to sprint towards the town center, where the survivors would most likely be. Suddenly, three bandits jumped out of the shadows. One shouted "Stop him!" and all three of them charged towards the sprinting man. Rai didn't miss a step as he buried a knee in one of the bandits' groin. He cried out in pain as he went flying backwards, letting go of the sword he clutched in his hands.

Rai watched as the man finally stopped to scoop the sword off the ground and fell into a fighting stance. The air around him started to turn dark as the man muttered, "Copy Magic: Skillset Reminder". The bandits were confused and afraid of the evil aura that surrounded the man, but Rai knew what that was. The man was drawing into his memories and remembering an expert swordsman he had fought before. He then used his magic to analyze and copy the swordsman's technique, thus gaining his skill.

The two remaining bandits were joined by another five. One of the new bandits said, "Don't let him get past this point! We need to find it!" The rest followed his orders and charged at Rai.

The bandits were not the random rag-tag band of cowardly fools that normally decide to attack villages. No, these bandits were organized and skilled, with a clear chain of command and enough discipline to follow orders. The seven bandits made sure to stay within support range of each other but also spread out enough not to get in each other's way. Judging from how quickly the village had fallen, they certainly were skilled at combat as well.

Rai saw himself, stolen sword in hand, charge straight into the center of the attacker's formation. When he neared the first bandit, the one who seemed to be in charge, he suddenly jumped and summersaulted over the group. Landing on the ground with a dancer's grace, he then dashed at the back of the bandit leader.

Blood splattered on the ground, and the bandits looked on in shock as their direct commander slumped to the ground, grasping futilely at a gaping hole in his chest. However, they did not get a chance to stare long, as Rai had already come upon them like a panther who strikes at wounded prey. Deflecting a blow with his stolen sword, he raised his second hand and said "Copy Magic: Spear of Light!" as a beam of light magic shot from his hand, punching through the chest of one bandit and ripping another's arm off. He then swung around and buried his sword in another bandit as the poor man attempted the sneak up on him.

Leaving the sword in the dead man, Rai turned around to face the three men left standing. "Come and get me." He calmly said. The three men turned desperate gazes towards each other, then seemed to come to a resolution. All three of them started to charge Rai, screaming "For the lord!" at the top of their lungs.

Rai looked on dispassionately as the three men rushed to what they knew was certain death. "Copy Magic: Thunder!" He shouted as a streak of lightning shot down from the sky and burned the three men alive. With their screams of sorrow and pain to his back, Rai started to sprint towards the town center again.

Finally reaching the center, Rai was relieved to see that there were some survivors of the attack. However, they were wounded and outnumbered. Bodies of dead citizens and guardsmen alike littered the surrounding area and the fighting was fierce. Running to an old man who was tending to a fallen guardsmen, Rai asked, "Old man, you need to gather the women and children and get out of here!"

The old man looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of the dark aura surrounding Rai. "Wh-who are you?!" He cried out in panic. Rai scowled in frustration, "It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is that you need to get out of this town! I will cover your escape, gather the survivors and leave!" The old man nodded and helped the injured guardsman up, "Right… Thank you for this, whoever you are." Rai simply nodded and turned his back to face the incoming "bandits", saying "I'll try to come find you if I can, so just l-**EAVE MY PRESENCE**."

The man yelped in fear and stumbled away, clearly afraid of and shocked by the change of attitude that Rai exhibited.

It was now clear that the people who were attacking this town were not mere bandits. They were an organization of some sorts, one with a lot of power and influence. There were probably a strong force of five hundred or so roaming inside the town. With about a hundred or so in the large town's center square attacking the survivors.

Rai looked over his shoulder to see that the survivors had been able to exit his intended range of attack. He then looked back over at the group of bandits, who had been reforming after being unable to chase after the retreating townspeople.

Five hundred men and women, all fighting for the same cause, it would have touched him if he wasn't already lost.

Rai closed his eye, and the already-opaque black aura around him somehow grew blacker. Taking a deep breath, Rai chanted, "**Let the true form of this body of your humble servant be shown… Copy Magic: Altairis**!"

At that moment, all the shadows around the town started to quickly drift towards Rai. Rising off the ground, the shadows started to condense into a solid mass of pure darkness. Eventually, it was so compact and small that it was the size of a child's head. Looking towards the bandits, who had formed a defensive line, Rai made a gun shape with his right hand and pointed it towards the formation. Emulating the hammer of a pistol, Rai slowly lowered his thumb so that it touched the very bottom of his index finger.

"**Bang.**" He said.

A huge explosion of dark energy then ripped out of the ball of shadows, completely enveloping the town hall. The sound was loud enough that towns miles away could hear the explosion and feel the shockwave. The one thing that could be heard over the explosion, were the cries of pain and suffering that came out of the mouths of any who were left in the destroyed town.

* * *

[Present Day] – The Remains of Blossom

Rai panted from the effort it had taken to show himself what happened that day in perfect detail. He had forgotten which direction the survivors had retreated down, but with the help of the gem in his eye, he could see. Humans could forget, but It remembered all.

"So, you bear the Eye of the Void." A gruff sounding voice said from behind Rai. He turned to see a short old man wearing a cloak standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Rai's eye widened at the sight of the man, "Makarov." He said, "How much did you see?"

Makarov sighed and answered, "Pretty much from the beginning, I was passing through when I saw and heard the destruction of Blossom, which happened over a month ago."

Rai grunted and started walking in the direction that the survivors had gone through,

"Where are you going?" Makarov questioned, Rai stopped and turned towards the suspicious old man, "There were survivors. I'm going to find them. If they haven't gone to other cities yet, then they might be in trouble, I ought to help them out." He then turned back around and started walking again. To his surprise, Makarov started walking alongside him.

"You don't care about the fact that I found out about your eye?" Makarov questioned. Rai shrugged. "It was bound to be found out eventually, I'm a walking talking nuke, as you saw there."

"Is that why you left the guild hall so soon?" Makarov continued his questions relentlessly. "Sure. I also had a pretty back headache."

"I heard that someone wearing black with an eyepatch around his left eye collapsed on the outskirts of Magnolia's market a few days ago." Rai didn't break a step when he answered, "Yeah, that was pretty close."

Makarov didn't reply. He merely grunted.

For some reason Rai innately trusted the old guild master. Perhaps it was the fact that Makarov was understanding, while Rai needed to be understood.

Rai decided it was his turn to ask a question, "You know what I possess. Are you going to do something about it?" At his side, Makarov frowned deep in thought.

"An eye that remembers everything it sees and allows the user to access that information." He murmured to himself. Rai looked over to the old man in surprise. Not many people know about the Eye of the Void, as it is an extremely ancient gem forged in a time before even when the dragons ruled the world. Rai decided that if Makarov already knew that much, then it wouldn't do him any good to hide the little he knew about it as well.

"I assume that you already know that that power allows me to copy anything I've seen performed." Rai said. Makarov nodded, adding, "The eye also provides all the magic power you need to cast the spells, in addition to your own magic power."

Rai nodded, they eye practically had infinite magic power, as it is constantly absorbing the magic power from the air and storing it in the Void. That is why it is called the Eye of the Void. It takes everything it sees and puts it in the Void for storage, like a miniature black hole.

"However," Makarov continued, "There apparently is a downside."

Rai just walked on in silence, not confirming nor arguing against Makarov's observation. Makarov now seemed to understand Rai's actions a few days ago in Fairy Tail, why he didn't want to get close to anyone.

After a while of walking in silence, Rai finally stopped and knelt. Makarov watched him curiously, but didn't interrupt, he could tell that this place was special to Rai.

When he got to his knees, Rai closed his eyes and clasped his hands, bringing them closer to his face as he did so. He then started to pay his respects to the elderly old man who he had attempted to save on that sad day.

'_I never even knew your name… not to mention that I couldn't find any other survivors after I woke up. Hell, I haven't even built you a proper grave, it's wrong for you to be forgotten by everyone except for me, your killer._ _I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to you know._'

Standing up, Rai finally said, "I was a coward. I doubt anyone remembers the old man who had his final resting place forced upon him here." Turning to Makarov, he added, "Will you help me remember him?"

With that, Makarov finally smiled a sad smile, and the two companions went to work making a stone to remember the lives lost when Blossom exploded.

* * *

**[****A/N]**

**Oh crap. That was melodramatic. Oh well, I was listening to music at the time, so I guess that would be why. If you want a good playlist that consists of epic anime music, I suggest:**

** playlist?list=PL7GoP5lvwM3A0OSfs6ABo1UfxOk596op-**

**Put together by yours truly xD (The self-advertising is real).**

**Anyway, this chapter is just a little shorter than the last, but I think he writing was a lot better. Yes, it is the equivalent to a filler arc in the anime, but I personally think it is necessary to develop Rai's character a little bit more, and also to explore the relationships that he has with other characters in the world of Fairy Tail (or Earthland, whichever you prefer).**

**So yeah, next chapter will just finish up this "filler arc" (I'm going to call it a "Character development arc" from now on, it seems cooler) and then I will start to get the Fairy Tail members more involved!**


End file.
